Lillyan Silver
Lillyan Silver is the main protagonist of Puella Magi Schizo-Magica. She is a girl from the real world who entered the Puella Magi universe when she made a contract with Kyubey. Her personality is expressed in many ways; sometimes cold and brooding, sometimes very childish, sometimes overly cocky. This change in expression is shown to happen instantaneously. She is determined to find a Witch near an abortion clinic. Becoming a Magical Girl Lillyan is sitting in her room watching a video with a creature that she believes to be a Witch. Kyubey appears, asking about the creature, and offers to make a contract with her, an offer she at first turns down. She is very rude to Kyubey in her refusal, mocking his plans to turn her into a Witch. In response to this, Kyubey breaks down crying. Lillyan is confused by this, but Kyubey explains that Incubators have suddenly been gaining emotions seemingly without cause. The most common of these emotions is regret, pity on Magical Girls. He offers to make a contract with her again, saying he needs her help to fix the fate of Magical Girls and that he will do whatever he can to keep her from becoming a Witch. This time, Lillyan accepts his offer, including in her wish that she will not fall into despair (just in case). Relationships * Homura Akemi -As Lillyan is hunting for Witches near an abortion clinic, she runs into Homura Akemi as she considers rewinding time to when Junko was pregnant with Madoka, and forcing her to undergo the procedure. Lillyan questions if Homura would really go that far to save Madoka from becoming a Witch, reminding her that Madoka is the reason she became a Magical Girl and that she is doomed to become a Witch if she tries to prevent it. She then corrects the promise Homura made to Madoka, saying that she herself was not fooled by Kyubey as Madoka detailed. The two then team up to defeat Walpurgisnacht, but the timeline must be reset after Homura tries once again to stop Madoka from making a contract. * Mami Tomoe -Before she and Homura were set to transfer to Mitakihara High School, Lillyan helps Mami defeat Izabel. The two become roommates and Witch-hunting partners while Lillyan is "studying abroad". However, while Mami is battling Charlotte, she becomes distracted and is unable to save her. The first time Mami encounters Iroha after the main universe is reset, Lillyan dissolves the conflict between the two, accusing Mami of placing stigma on Oktavia and Kyoko by classifying Iroha as a "Humanoid Witch". * Sayaka Miki/Oktavia von Seckendorff -When Lillyan transfers to Mitakihara, she walks with Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi to school. She later convinces Sayaka to make a contract to heal Kyosuke's arm. When Sayaka is about to become a Witch, she tries to intervene, but is held back by human nature. With help from Kyoko, she later revives Sayaka as her Witch form, Oktavia von Seckendorff. * Kyoko Sakura -Lillyan takes the place of Homura in Kyoko's fight with Sayaka, being led there by a mysterious voice (Madoka is not present during this fight, as she and Homura are talking about Sayaka). She later helps Lillyan revive Oktavia von Seckendorff. * Hitomi Shizuki -When Lillyan transfers to Mitakihara, she walks with Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi to school. She does not know Hitomi, or many of her other classmates, very well. Unlike most from her world, she does not blame Hitomi for Sayaka's despair, but does suspect she may have played some indirect role. * Madoka Kaname -When Lillyan transfers to Mitakihara, she walks with Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi to school. She warns Madoka about her potential as a Magical Girl and tells her to "never become a god". As shown in chapter 10, this does not end up working out. As a result of this, Raptors creates Madeline, a fragment of Kriemhild Gretchen meant to prevent the coming-to-pass of the events of Rebellion. * Iroha Tamaki -After Kyubey makes a contract with Yusaku, Iroha becomes a Magical Girl, and Lillyan is sent to keep an eye on her. They quickly bond over the name she gave her baby Kyubey: Agnar. * Tsuruno Yui, Yachiyo Nanami, and Felicia Mitsuki -Lillyan is first sent to the Mizuna ward to look for Iroha, where she meets Tsuruno. The two become fast friends and later join Iroha and Yachiyo in hunting an Uwasa. She has a brief encounter with Felicia after the latter and Iroha fail to defeat Elly. * Kyubey -Lillyan seems to have the most civil relation to Kyubey out of all the Magical Girls in the first arc of the story, often providing a "sane" perspective to his motives. The two are on good terms with one another, but because Kyubey does not fully understand friendship yet, he only considers Lillyan his ally. * H.N. Elly (Kirsten)/Kako Natsume/Tsukune Yui -The two started out as bitter enemies, with Elly preventing Lillyan from fighting her in chapter 4 by streaming a video that caused her to have an anxiety attack. After defeating Elly in chapter 18, she gains Kako's Memoria, and uses it to revive Elly in her form. She is then told she can do the same with Sayaka. in chapter 30, she gains a new form similar to Rumor Tsuruno. Raubvogel The Doppel of Emotional Nullification. Its form is deception. The master of this emotion has lost any and all feeling, wishing to expose the true dullness of the world. This Doppel appears as a giant Grief Seed sprouting from its master's spine. It casts out anything it feels in a crippling shockwave. Category:Fan Characters